1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radiation image converting device, and in particular, relates to a portable radiation image converting device that generates image data expressing a radiation image that is manifested by irradiated radiation, and stores the generated image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
FPDs (flat panel detectors), in which an X-ray sensitive layer is disposed on a TFT (thin film transistor) active matrix substrate and that can convert X-rays directly into digital data, have been put into practical use in recent years. Further, portable radiation image converting devices (hereinafter also called “electronic cassettes”), that generate image data expressing a radiation image that is manifested by radiation irradiated by using an FPD or the like and that store the generated image data, have been put into practical use.
Because the electronic cassette is portable, a patient can be photographed as is while on a stretcher or on a bed, and the place to be photographed can be adjusted by changing the position of the electronic cassette. Therefore, electronic cassettes can flexibly handle even patients who are unable to move.
As a technique for confirming a radiation image stored in such an electronic cassette, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-131785 discloses a technique of providing a display portion at the electronic cassette itself and displaying a radiation image on the display portion, and a technique of providing a removable display portion separately from the electronic cassette, connecting the electronic cassette and the display portion, and displaying a radiation image.
Further, JP-A No. 2004-97635 discloses a technique of removably providing a display portion via plural arms at one side surface of an electronic cassette. At the time of photographing, the arms are removed from the electronic cassette. After photographing is completed, the arms are connected to the cassette, and the photographed radiation image is displayed on the display portion.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-131785, if the display portion is provided at the electronic cassette itself, there are cases in which the display portion overlaps the patient. Or, if the display portion is made to be small so as to not overlap the patient, it is difficult to confirm the radiation image. Further, if a removable display portion is provided separately from the electronic cassette, the position at which the unit, that includes the display portion, can be connected to the electronic cassette is decided. Therefore, in cases in which the direction in which the electronic cassette is set is changed in accordance with the affected part of the patient, the position of the display portion moves, and it is difficult to confirm the radiation image at the display portion. Further, because the display portion must be carried separately from the electronic cassette, there is the problem that it is troublesome.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-97635, the display portion is provided via plural (two) arms such that the orientation thereof can be changed to a desired direction. However, the changeable orientation of the display portion is limited by the two arms, and there are cases in which it is difficult to change the orientation well to the desired direction, and cases in which confirmation of the radiation image is difficult. Moreover, increasing the number of arms in order to improve the viewability at the display portion is considered, but there is the problem that the structure of the arm becomes complex.